Jade Hearts
by Gothalla123
Summary: When a Half Dragon ends up on Berk will the gang like her or will she be cast away like all other islands? HiccupxOC


Chapter 1: Accidents Happen

My wings out I flew quickly towards the nearest land I could find, the only land in my path. Tail turning I swung up to get to the top of the land, so I could rest. I was finally hovering over the grass and snow covered ground when I felt a sharp pain in my right wing, another in my side. I fell 20 feet to the ground when darknes surrounded me.

Hours Later I awoke, I was in a cage, maybe a prison? I dont know. My wing was stitched and my side had bandages wrapped around it. Groaning I looked up as a light flashed near the enterance of the cage. "Dad, she's harmless she hasn't even-" "Hiccup I dont care, she's strange and I have never seen anything like this before, she hasn't even woken up yet, who knows how she'll react" 'Hiccup?' I thought as I scooted closer to the cage's door, a small growl escaped my lips and I heard them stop talking. A few seconds later a young man and a big burly man came to the enterance. I shifted my head to the side slightly as the cage door opened "See she's not trying to do anything" The boy stated as he walked closer to me "Hey there, I'm Hiccup. Are you all right?" I leaned back some, my feet spred at the ankles and together at the knees I nodded, not sure if I should speak. "What's your name?" I set my hand in the dirt and dust writing Jade down. "Jade... See Dad, she's fine" "All right son but you have to take care of her..." and with that the man walked away. Hiccup looked at me again "Can you speak?" I nodded and said shakily "Y-Yes" Hating myself for being vunrable like this I blushed. "I dont want to be blunt and you know rude but... What are you?" I sighed and looked at my hands "I am part Human and I am Part Dragon... I dont know how but I am..." He oh-ed and put his hand on my shoulder, holding his other hand out towards me "Here I thought you might need some clothes to wear.." He blushed and I took the bag from him. Looking at the clothes I noticed they were customly made for my wings and my tail. "Thank you, did you make these?" He rubbed the back of his head and nodded with a blush. Slipping on the shirt I laced up the side, there was a hugespace in the back for my wings and a scarf that was very large for my neck and upper arms, my lower arms had braces on them to protect them. For my legs he had made me a pair of pants that were loose and had a hole the size of my tail so that it could fit through, there was also a pair of underwear and I slipped those on gratefully. There were boots to but I didn't bother putting them on even though they were made out of fur. "I bet you have a few questions about me, like about the scales that cover my chest and uh down there...They are to protect me and stuff..." I rubbed the back of my head and attempted to stretch my wings out. "Owch" I said flinching when my right wing came out Hiccup jumped up "I wouldn't suggest using you wings for a few days, we had to sew your wing together with leather straps, it was the only thing that would hold it together." I looked over at my wing and sighed "Oh... well I guess I wont fly around then... Where am I anyways? and what happened?" He sat beside me "Well Your on Berk and a few people were testing their bows.. they didn't see you quick enough and well they shot you..." "May I ask their names?" "RuffNut and TuffNut" "Ah! Okay…"

My stomach growled and I sighed "I really have to pack more food next time…" "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, I looked up and rested back on my arms "I um… I ran away from my village… I've been flying for three days straight, I was super relived to find some place to rest so I came here." "If you don't mind me asking, why did you run away?" I leaned forward "Well they kinda suggested I you know… leave…." I sighed sadly then gave a bright smile "But who cares! I found some place new! And as a added bonus… I got a Friend!" A dragon flew in through the opened cage doors and leapt on me, excitedly licking my cheek "Haha! St-Stop it! Haha!" The dragon stopped and backed up some, I sat and ran my hand along it's head. "Jade, this is Toothless, Toothless this is Jade." Toothless nuzzled my neck and I gave him a hug "Who's an awesome Nightfury?!" I cooed, Toothless rolled over and I rubbed his belly. "You are! Yes you are!" I tackled Toothless and sat on his belly, he looked up at me innocently "Oh don't give me that look, I can understand you ya dork!" Toothless shook his head in surprise, I just stuck my tongue out and got off of him "So, wait you can understand dragon's?" Hiccup said from beside me, I turned and nodded, crossing my arms "And speak it to…" "This is…. Amazing!" Toothless sat up beside me, watching Hiccup pace around exclaiming how amazing it was, I looked over at Toothless and he looked back at me knowingly. "Your have to teach me!?" I nearly fell over "Don't sneak up on me!" Toothless laughed 'Be quiet I didn't expect him to pop up like that!' I said in dragonese. "Huh?" "Oh! Right I told him to be quiet and that I didn't expect you to pop up on me like that… heh" I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"So, can we head outside, I need something to eat!" Hiccup nodded and I followed him outside, "Woah, you have a dragon academy… cool" "Thanks…" I saw a blush creep up on his face and Toothless nudged me closer to him. My enhanced senses picked up on something cooking. "Is that, food!?" "How, can you smell that? The Great Hall is almost a mile away" "Part dragon…." I reminded him "Oh right, come on." I followed him through his village, sticking close to Toothless and his side. Everyone we passed was staring and me and it was making me uncomfortable 'Don't worry Jade, Hiccup and I will protect you…" Toothless said from beside me, I nodded and set my hand on his head, he nudged his head up into mine comfortingly. We walked up to a set of stairs and to two very large double doors. Hiccup pulled one open and signaled to me "After you…" I slumped my shoulders and walked through the door, everyone turned and looked at me, but at this point I really didn't care. I smelled food, mouth watering I stared at all the delicious foods, Hiccup's hand rested on my shoulder and I looked at him "Go ahead, go get some…" I didn't need to be told twice, sprinting to the table I grabbed as much as my arms could carry and sat down at a table. A few other people were there but I didn't pay attention, scarfing the food down bone's and all I sighed, my stomach finally full "Woah… You were really hungry…" Some on beside me said and I jumped, not expecting anyone to be sitting closely to me. It was a guy around my age, with short brown hair and eyes to match. "I'm Snotlot." He held his hand out and I tilted my head, taking the hand tightly I shook it "Ow!" He gasped and I let go "To hard?" He nodded "Sorry…" A pair of twins leaned on the table across from me "Name's Tuffnut, that's Ruffnut." The boy said "So you're the two that shot me out of the air?" They started rubbing their head "Uh yeah.. about tha-" "Good shots!" I grinned at their confused faces "You two are the first people ever to hit a half dragon! Good job!" They started laughing and I joined them.

"Hey I'm Astrid" A blond haired girl said as she sat beside me, I shook her extended hand, more gently then I did Snotlot's "Hey, I'm Jade" Astrid seemed upset, and sort of angry. A tall, short legged guy smiled at me, I smiled back "Hi, I'm Fishlegs!" He said nervously with a blush "Nice to meet you Fishlegs!" I grinned at everyone, Hiccup sat in between Snotlot and I "Welcome to the gang Jade." Toothless came and set his head on my lap, and gagged, I watched him throw up half a fish. "Thank you Toothless!" I bit it in half and swallowed it. "Gross…. Dibs on hanging out with her!" The twin's yelled, then began to fight over who got to hang out with me. I excused myself from the table and left the Great Hall, Looking at my wings I sat down on the steps.

"I'm so confused… I just went from not having anyone like me to everyone wanting to be around me…" I rubbed at my head furiously then sighed, resting it in my lap "I know what you feel like…" I lifted my head enough to see Hiccup sit down beside me "Before I found Toothless I was just well, a Hiccup, I couldn't fight dragons and I wasn't big enough to do anything else. One day the dragon's attacked the village and I went out with a weapon I created, I caught a Nightfury, when I went to find him I found out that his tail was broken, half of it was missing. I couldn't kill him though." He paused and looked up at the starry sky "After I found out more about dragons I cheated my way through fighting dragons, everyone suddenly went from hating me and thinking I was a curse to loving me and wanting to be my friend… So believe me when I say that I know what you feel like." "Thank you.." He looked at me surprised "What?" I sat up and hugged him "Thank you for not killing the Nightfury…" I held onto him, his arms wrapping around me as we sat there, letting go after a minute I rubbed my foot into some dirt on the steps, a blush spread across my face "…Did you know I'm part Nightfury?" I asked, knowing full well he didn't.


End file.
